


You're Just an Idea

by RiskleRaskle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Day Trip, Gen, Hallucinogens, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle
Summary: The thought processes of Finn and Lincoln when Lincoln escaped in episode Season 1 Episode 8 with a twist.
Relationships: Finn Collins/Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You're Just an Idea

Everyone was seeing things. There was something wrong with the food, which meant we had to go find more food after the hallucinations had worn off. I thankfully didn’t eat any, just burned 'em. Then I walked over to help a sobbing girl back over to the group, away from the edge of camp where we couldn’t protect her.

Then I saw him. The Grounder was stumbling out from the dark. “ _Maybe I had had some?”_ But no, I definitely hadn’t so that meant someone had let him out. There he was, walking out from shadows, with a red jacket and a leather jacket on top. “ _That explains the people with no clothes.”_ He stopped and stared at me. 

He was handsome under all the blood. He almost passed for one of us, except he had tattoos, a lot of muscle, and was a bit older looking than all of us. I was still a little mad that he stabbed and poisoned me, but considering I lived and he went through a lot of torture, I saw us as even. Not forgiven, just even. 

I wish we didn’t have to fight each other. It gets tiring to have to constantly wonder if you’ll be alive when you wake up. I wish we could live in the same area and not try and kill each other. I wish that I could help him. I wish I could give him some food, not spoiled, and water so that I knew he would live. I wish I could pull him into the group and we could joke and laugh. I wish that I could run away with him. Away from the constant worry of if the Grounders will attack, or if they’ll be food for me in the morning, or if I’ll survive the entire day. Away from the looks of pain that Clarke and Raven give me whenever they look at me. 

He looks at me, assessing if he’ll be able to take me out easily enough and be able to escape. He could. “ _Why does that excite me??_ ” I look out of the corner of my eye, seeing Raven was still preoccupied with the “Most beautiful broom in a broom closet of brooms”, so she wouldn’t see me leave, get taken down, or the Grounder leave. 

I turn towards him, and I throw my head out a little to show that he can leave and I won’t stop him. At that, his eyes show an emotion I hadn’t seen a lot recently. It was gratitude. He stepped impossibly closer and leaned down. His lips were a hair breath from mine, his breath warming my lips. Then it happened. He kissed me. And I kissed back. I slid my hands up his arms and touched his cheek gently. I felt his arms pull me in just a touch closer. Then it was over. He stepped back and started walking out of the camp, and into the woods, looking back every once in a while to make sure I wasn’t coming after him.

* * *

So Octavia had decided to help me. She came in, saying how she fed the entire camp spoiled jobi nuts to make them hallucinate. And she brought me a few clothes that surprisingly kinda fit. Then she kissed my cheek and told me to go before the hallucinogenic wore off. I turned and walked out of the ship, moving in the shadows, away from the crowds of people to lessen my chances of being caught. I was almost there, I just had to go behind a small building and then I would be gone, outside of the camp. I had just stepped out of the shadows when a guy walked right in front of it. “ _Oh no its the guy I stabbed”_

His name was Finn from what I remembered and goodness he was beautiful. His hair was so long, but a beautiful brown. And his clothes were great looking, especially with the hell he had been through since he came down. 

I stopped and looked at him, hoping he wouldn’t try and get me. I could probably take him down, but once he went down other people might notice. 

We stood looking at each other, and then he did something I never thought people from the sky could do. He let me go, just like that, Even though I had stabbed, and poisoned him, he let me go. I moved closer to him and leaned down. I was a hair breath away, just breathing. Letting him decide if he didn’t want this. And then after a few seconds, I closed the distance. I put my lips to his, kissing him. I felt his hands move up my arms, over my shoulder, and then finally, he cupped my cheek gently. Realizing he was okay with this, I put my arms loosely around his waist to pull him closer, deepening the kiss just a bit more. 

All too soon I had to pull away so that I could leave and he could go back to helping his people. I started walking away, looking back to see if he was going to follow me or not. He didn’t, he just stared at me, the fire dancing behind him. I turned away and didn’t look back.

  
  



End file.
